My Last Wish
by Narulove13
Summary: The Tallest rejected him, Gir tried to kill him, and now, with nothing left, Zim wants to grant the Tallest's wish for him to die. When he can not kill himself, Zim asks Dib to kill him, the human refuses, but the Irken won't take no for an answer, even if he must kill Dib to kill himself. Complete? Continue? Sequel? You decide. Slight ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Contains depression, attempted suicide, blood, and ZADR/yoai.**  
**Look guys! I'm alive! I have been really busy and unable to write for many reasons, I was out of the country for a bit there, and then I got really sick -don't ask with what- but I'm back now! I'm not sure I will continue any of my current stories, but we will see.**  
** Sorry, it's short. Okay, well here you go!**  
**I do not own Invader Zim!**  
**This story was inspired by a picture by Verlusia on DeviantArt, the picture is titled "I Grant you That Last Wish" look it up! It's beautiful!**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Dib sat alone in his room at his computer tapping away at the keys, a box of pizza next to him on the desk, his eyes were focused on the screen and he did not notice his window sliding open until a cool breeze came through, he froze, turning the office chair toward the open window. "Zim?"  
Zim indeed was in the open window, his disguise in place and a large grin on his face. "Hello Dib-worm."  
Dib groaned turning back to the computer and once again typing. "What do you want?"  
Zim's grin fell in irritation, the Irken was bored, he had many plans in the works but they needed time and the Alien needed something to do while he waited, it was silent for a moment before he once again grinned. "Zim has new plans Dib-Stink, and you haven't been around, given up on stopping me have you?"  
Dib's typing once again stopped as he rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Sure Zim, I've given up, now will you leave me alone?" The human had decided almost a year ago that the danger of Zim taking over the Earth was very low and was not worth his time, though he still kept an eye on him in case he actually came up with a good plan, he had also decided proving Zim was an alien would be easier when he was an adult.  
Zim once again frowned, dropping from his seat on the window and walking up to Dib. "What?" The question was almost too quiet for the human's ears, but he still managed to hear it.  
"I'm done chasing you, feel free to carry on with your plans," he said, looking at the Irken now.  
"Really?" Zim was confused now, he stared at Dib with wide eyes leaning on the desk.  
"Really. I want to focus on finishing skool." Dib continued to watch Zim lazily as the alien moved away taking a seat on the bed.  
"I see..." It was once again silent and Dib turned back to his computer. "Well Dib-Stink, Zim will be leaving." Zim stood from the bed walking to the window.  
"Zim..." Zim stopped, looking at the human curiously. Dib lifted the pizza box to the alien. "Have a slice," Dib offered, Zim stared at the pizza suspiciously, Dib took out a slice biting into it still watching the Irken. After a few minutes of staring each other done Zim took a slice.  
"Uh... Thanks..."  
After that the two called the pizza the "Truce Pie", and so a hateful friendship began.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 Four Years Later S2 S2 S2 S2**

The words of the Tallest still rang in Zim's head, loud and relentless,taunting. The ex Invader was standing alone in the dark quiet lab his ruby eyes set on the human weapon in his hand, Zim brought the gun's barrel to his lips his finger still not on the trigger as he contemplated his death.  
Taking over the Earth was never the plan, and when the Tallest told him the truth it was also discovered that Gir had been modified, the robot had tried to kill the alien, and when he failed the robot gathered all the supplies and left with them.  
Zim had nothing left, all the lab equipment was gone, all the weapons, his mission, his home, his reasons to live, everything was taken.  
The Irken closed his eyes tears streaming his cheeks as his finger moved to the trigger.  
"ZIM!" The gun was pulled away, thrown to the ground where it fired, the bullet hitting nothing but the wall. Zim opened his eyes shocked, in front of him stood Dib, Dib had changed in the past six years, he was taller, his hair no longer had the scythe style, his features were sharper, and his frame was more filled out, but he still wore his blue t-shirt, black pants, boots, and trench coat. The teen's hand was gripping Zim's wrist tightly his eyes glaring at the Irken filled with emotions Zim had never been able to understand. "What are you doing!?" Dib growled in his now deep voice.  
Zim didn't answer, he stared at the weapon now on the other side of the room. "Why?" The broken voice came out.  
"What?" Dib half growled the word out.  
"Why did you stop Zim? You could have been rid of me, you wouldn't have to worry about your precious planet anymore, you could have even handed my body over to your people. Why?" Zim's expression did not change, his voice stayed broken and quiet.  
Silence fell between them, Dib's grip staying tight and almost demanding, they stayed quiet and still for several minutes before Dib finally spoke.  
The human let the wrist go his hands moving to Zim's shoulders gripping them just as tightly. "I'll answer your question, when you answer mine." Zim finally looked up at the human with a deep frown.  
"Play message," Zim ordered one of the last piece of equipment he had, left to insure he would remember his own planets rejection of him.  
The sounds of a recording came from a box in the corner, the voices of the Tallest on it. **(A.N. This whole speech from the tallest is from Verlusia's picture with a few changes)** "Just tell me Zim,why haven't you got it? You still haven't realized that we always wanted, always tried to get you as far away as possible from Irk. No one here likes you, no one wants you here! You're the biggest failure in the history of Irk! We always wanted you dead, but you wouldn't die. Are you still too blind to see that you have been banned again? That we tried several times to end your life. We have just one wish Zim, one and only one and this wish is that you end your life!" The cruel recording ended and Zim's head was bowed low his antennie against his head like a shamed dog's ears.  
"Zim..."  
"Just let Zim end it," Zim said interrupting the other. "Zim has nothing left."  
Dib rolled his eyes, he let go of Zim, then stepped across the room to the gun picking it up, he eyed the box with the recording before biting his lower lip and shooting the machine. Dib turned the safety on before setting the weapon down again and walking back to Zim grabbing the alien's wrist again and dragging his shocked form with him.  
When they were out of the empty lab and in the equally empty house Dib stopped looking Zim's shorter form over. Zim hadn't changed much, his height only brought him to Dib's chin, his form was still small, and his clothes the same.  
"Put on your disguise," Dib requested. Zim's eyes widened but he did not question it, the pack opened up wrapping Zim in his disguise, unlike his normal appearance, the human shell had changed, Zim's black hair was longer coming to his shoulders, his clothes were replaced with a red-pink shirt, a black jacket, the pants, gloves and boots stayed the same, and sometime over the summer before high skool Zim had finally figured out he needed to change his skin color to look more human though it still had a green tinge, and to add a nose and ears, when anyone asked him about it he simply said his "skin condition" had been cured.  
Zim didn't bother asking questions as Dib dragged him away from the house, his eyes stayed low watching his feet, the now blue eyes only moved up when they reached Dib's home, Zim stared at the teen in confusion but still did not ask questions as they entered, when the pair entered the human's room Zim finally spoke.  
"Why?" Dib sighed opening his closet door.  
"Because we made a deal," Dib started pulling a stack of blankets out of the closet. "Neither of us are allowed to die until one kills the other remember?" Dib started laying the blankets out folded in half layer after layer. "Killing yourself, breaks that deal."  
"Than kill Zim,"Zim's voice was completely serious as he spoke. Dib looked at him in shock, he shook his head carrying on with setting up what was starting to form into a bed.  
"I'm not going to kill you Zim..."  
"And why not!?" Zim was becoming angry, his sadness melting into that anger, fueling it.  
Dib grabbed Zim's shoulders again glaring at him. "Because if I ever kill you, it will be in a fair battle with us on equal ground, not you pleading for death at a weak moment." It was at that moment Zim realized just how much Dib had changed since they first met, and how little he himself had changed. Zim let his head drop pulling away from Dib's hold and moving to the makeshift bed, he lied down atop all the blankets pulling one layer over him, the blankets were actually very comfortable.  
Dib sighed walking over to his bed, he took off his coat and boots and got into the bed, he eyed Zim for a moment. The alien had his eyes closed and seemed to slowly relax. Dib took off his glasses placing them on the nightstand, he closed his eyes, the memory of their deal filling his mind.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 Three Years Ago S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Dib sat on his bed the remote to his TV in hand as he flipped through the channels looking for something interesting on..Brown eyes looked over at the alarm clock as the time turned to 8:00 pm, at that moment the window opened and a disguised Zim came in as his mechanical legs retracted. "Hello Dib-Worm," Zim greeted with a grin.  
"Zim." Dib said indifferently as he lifted a box of pizza. "Truce Pie?" Zim took a slice biting into it.  
"Thanks." Zim took a seat on the couch next to Dib. The human looked over at the alien and frowned.  
"What happened to you?" Dib asked, Zim looked at him questioningly before looking at his own appearance, he was covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises, from his head purple blood was rolling down his temple lazily.  
"Zim was being chased by a large filthy Earth dog, and I... well..." Zim paused gritting his teeth clearly not proud of his performance against the dog. "I fell out of a tree, and the filthy thing bit Zim a few times." Zim waited for Dib to laugh at him, to tell him he was a moron, anything, but he didn't, the human only stared at him before sighing and getting off the bed. "What?"  
"You're such an idiot, at the rate you're going you're going to get yourself killed," Dib growled walking to the door.  
"Why do you care?!" Zim yelled back as the brunet left the room, Dib came back a moment later holding a first aid kit.  
"Because if anything on Earth is going to kill you, it's going to be me, got it?" Dib grinned at Zim, the alien rolled his eyes.  
"As if you could kill Zim filthy Earth baby," Zim said with his normal cocky attitude.  
"We'll see alien scum." Dib sat next to Zim pulling out the first aid supplies he would need.  
"Fine Dib-Worm, it's a deal."  
Dib raised an eyebrow at the human in confusion. "What is?"  
Zim grinned at him a mechanical leg popping out and throwing Dib off the bed. "I will not die, and you will not die, unless we are killed by each other, deal?" Zim held out his gloved hand, Dib sighed standing up and taking it.  
"Deal."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 Present S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Dib's eyes opened slowly the alarm next to his bed going off, he groaned turning it off, it was a Saturday morning and he had left the damn thing set for 5:00 AM. Dib put on his glasses and looked over at Zim making sure he wasn't disturbed by the alarm, the blanket bed was empty, the brunet shot out of bed startled, he looked over at the open window, Dib got out of the bed  
pulling on his boots and grabbing his coat he ran out the door.  
Dib didn't stop running until he made it to the alien base, but the house wasn't there anymore, only a big dirt spot and and the trashcan that led underground. Dib stopped running his breath puffing in the cold in quick and shallow bursts.  
The brunette walked onto the dirt and too the trashcan, he went down the elevator to the empty lab, nothing but metal walls left, in the middle of the large room was Zim, curled up on the floor. Dib ran over to him, kneeling down next to Zim, ruby eyes looked up at him expectantly. "The Tallest sent Irkens to collect what Gir left behind," Zim explained lifting himself off the ground. "They were still loading everything when I arrived." Dib looked Zim over, nothing seemed different aside from Zim having taken out his contacts, except the gun in his hand, aimed at Dib, safety off.  
"Zim?" The alien didn't respond, his hand tightened around the gun, Dib moved out of the way and the bullet hit the wall behind him. "What the hell!?" Another shot grazed his arm cutting his coat, the alien continued to fire the weapon Dib barely dodging the shots.  
"Hold still human scum! Let Zim kill you!" Zim yelled angrily. "Zim's banishment is your fault! Yours! If you hadn't stopped Zim's invasion! If you had never been here!" Zim's bullets grazed Dib again this time hitting his leg, the human grit his teeth as he rolled out of the way of a shot and bolted at Zim pulling a dagger out of his coat, he thrust the weapon forward the dagger meeting Zim's stomach.  
Zim dropped the gun and went limp pushing the dagger into him more and leaning on Dib. The human stood shocked at his own actions with the weapon, purple blood began to coat his arm. "Zim?" Dib fell to his knees turning the irken so his head laid on his chest, he pulled the dagger out laying it down next to them. "Zim..." Panic started to fill Dib, he started to shake the alien still cradling his head. "Zim!? ZIM!" Ruby eyes opened looking up at the human, Zim smiled watching the tears stream down the human's cheeks, burning Zim's skin as they landed on his face.  
"Thank you, Earthling... Dib..." His ruby eyes closed the smile still on his face. Dib's eyes widened farther realizing Zim wasn't trying to kill the human, he was trying to get the human to kill him.  
"ZIM!" Dib leaned over the alien sobbing. "NO! Please Zim! Stay with me!" Dib sobbed placing a kiss on the green tinged forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Zim, I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry." Dib now kissed the bloody lips, Dib grabbed the gun bringing the weapon to his temple. "I didn't want you to die like this, I wanted us to die together, as equals..." Dib closed his eyes.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**So, there it is, I'm highly thinking about writing a sequel, I'm sure you're all wondering how I can write a sequel when they are both dead, but I guess you'll just have to tell me to write a sequel so you can find out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru: Chapter two? Yes! I'm not sure if I will continue it after this, if you guys want me to, or I get inspired I probably will.  
**

**Zim: Silly Earthling! I have more important things to do then sit here while you write your pathetic story!  
**

**Dib: No you don't.  
**

**Zim: Silence!  
**

**Naru: Zim, can't you just sit here and be happy, with out writers like me you wouldn't be tall!  
**

**Zim:...  
**

**Dib: Wow, he's never been so quiet.  
**

**Zim: Be quiet Human worm!  
**

**Dib: AAAAAAnd he's back.  
**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A dull pain, a light feeling, and the sounds of yelling, ruby eyes slowly opened, they couldn't focus, he knew this place where he laid, but his mind could not place it as the room seemed to spin. The yelling stopped, it was followed by the sound of stomping. The alien groaned closing his eyes.

"Zim?" A hand touched Zim's forehead his eyes opening again.

"Dib..." Dib smiled at the weak greeting. "What happened?" Zim tried to sit up despite the still out of focus room, hands grabbed his shoulders stopping him. As he started to place the room as Dib's bedroom, memories began to return, the Tallet's message, Gir attacking him, trying to kill himself, being stopped, then tricking Dib into stabbing him, even Dib's kiss, he remembered it all. "How am I alive?" The Irken questioned eyeing his torso which was bare aside from bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"Heh, my guess is as good as yours, most likely I didn't hit anything vital." Dib pushed the alien back onto his back, Zim taking in the fact he was on the human's bed, and the dark circles under Dib's eyes. "Thankfully I got the bleeding to stop before you died from blood loss."

"Don't be foolish, Irken's do not die from blood loss, we merely shut down until we recharge," Zim almost huffed.

"Then what were you trying to accomplish by me stabbing you?"

"One thing we Irkens do have in common with you Earthlings is vital organs, you only needed to puncture one to kill me, I didn't think you would miss."

Dib glared at Zim, he crossed his arms walking over to the desk. "Serves you right for tricking me."

The alien turned his head away watching the empty wall. "You gave Zim no choice."

"There is always a choice Zim, you just don't always know all the options, I learned that when I finally stopped chasing you around." Dib grabbed something from the desk hiding it behind him. "I thought my only choice was to chase you and stop you myself, but to be honest, I think you and I as allies works much better." Dib stepped back over to the bed climbing over Zim's weak form and pulling a dagger out from behind him holding to to Zim's throat the alien turning his face back to him. "But, if you really feel your only choice is to die, I can end things now."

Zim's eyes shifted to the handle he could barley see. "This is..."

"The knife I stabbed you with?" Dib finished the question his expression and eyes blank. "Yes."

They were silent, many agonizing and cold minutes spent not speaking, only the sounds of their breathing filling the space of the room. Zim shut his eyes with a sigh. "I will live, human-worm, but only so that Zim may destroy his betrayers." Silence again, the cold knife was still at his throat. Zim didn't move, his eyes remained shut until something fell onto his face burning him, ruby eyes shot open to see what it was but he saw no source for the water, only Dib staring blankly at him.

Finally the human moved, pulling the dagger away and throwing it onto the night stand. The alien expected Dib to move away, leave him to rest, but instead the human collapsed, his body falling to the side of Zim while a pale arm and clothed leg stayed sprawled over the aliens body thankfully missing his wounds.

"Human?" Zim questioned moving his head to look at Dib, his eyes were half lidded and he appeared to be on the brink of sleep.

"Sorry," He spoke a little raspy. "I'm just tired." Dib's eyes closed. "I didn't really sleep well the last few..." Dib trailed off having apparently fallen asleep.

Zim sighed turning to look at the ceiling again, he didn't know how long he had been lying on that bed, but he suspected Dib's guilt had kept him up each night watching the alien. The Irken flinched at the twisted feeling in his stomach. _"Guilt?"_ He thought almost in annoyance. _"Stupid Dib-stink making Zim feel useless emotions."_

Zim flinched again as the human moved closer to the alien his breath now on his neck. Again Zim sighed closing his eyes for some more much needed rest. "Thank you, Dib," He whispered easing the twist in his gut.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Brown eyes opened slowly, they focused on a green colour for a moment before once again closing. _"To comfy to get up." _He decided snuggling closer to the green pillow. _"Wait... I don't own a green pillow..."_ Said "pillow" groaned and Dib's eyes shot open his arms retracting from the stomach of the alien he was wrapped around. Dib quickly remembered Zim waking up and the alien's decision to live, but he could not remember falling asleep.

"Zim can not return to Zim's empty base," The alien spoke as if continuing their conversation from before they had fallen asleep, even his hurt voice was still there. _"Must be the thought of his oh so wonderful base being empty,"_ Dib thought.

The brunet shifted still a little to close to the Irken, he laid on his side facing the Zim making sure there was a good foot between them, the perks of a queen sized bed. Zim turned his head to face the human, the two laid there watching each other for several minutes before Zim spoke.

"May Zim stay with you, Dib-Stink?"

Dib smiled nodding. "Yeah, you can stay here."

Ruby eyes began to water, Zim blinked at the water biting his lip.

"These things... you call them tears... they are hurting Zim's pride," The irken said rubbing at one of his eyes, the tears would not stop though.

Dib placed a hand on the green cheek. "I'm pretty sure your pride is already broken." Dib wiped at the water. "Why is it your tears don't burn you, but mine do?"

"The impurities in your water is what burns Zim, I have been drinking filtered water for this reason, it still stings, but it is bearable," Zim explained now closing his tired eyes.

"Remind me to pick up a water filter," Dib mumbled watching the alien, Zim shook.

"What will Zim do now? All I have ever known is the Irken empire." Dib sighed scooting closer to Zim wrapping his arms around him again but this time Zim's head was against Dib's chest.

"You'll be fine, I'll help you, as long as you promise no taking over the earth, no trying to kill me, and no trying to get me to kill you." Dib grinned as he felt the Alien quietly laugh.

"Zim can live with that."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**Naru: Yeah, it's short, I know, but I felt better ending it there, flowed better to me.  
**

**Zim: Foolish human girl! How dare you write the mighty Zim as such a soft, FEELING creature!?  
**

**Naru: You re REALLY starting to get on my nerves! *Death glares Zim.*  
**

**Dib: Welcome to my world.  
**

**Naru: *Looks at Dib* And you put up with it!?  
**

**Dib: There isn't much a choice in the matter.  
**

**Zim: Do not speak as though Zim is not here you annoying Earth babies! Zim will not be ignored!  
**

**Naru: *Opens random closet, pulled out wooden bat, hits Zim over the head with it.*  
**

**Zim: *Falls over out cold*  
**

**Dib: Was that a good idea? He's got a soft head.  
**

**Naru: Are you questioning the mighty Zim's skull strength? Don't be silly Dib, he's fine. Now, fetch me a drink! *Holds bat over Dibs head*  
**

**Dib: *Runs of to get drink.*  
**


End file.
